At present, in the related art, as shown in FIG. 1 to FIG. 4, the foot 104′ of a household appliance merely serves the function of supporting and fixing the household appliance. When it is necessary to install a household appliance in a positioned manner and there are high requirements upon the precision of position, the installer needs to make repeated measurements and trials for the installation position, which leads to high installation difficulty and is also time-consuming and laborious.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the door body of a cabinet refrigerator 10′ is connected to the door of the cabinet by means of a slide rail or a hinge. When the cabinet door 20′ is opened, the refrigerator door 102′ is opened simultaneously, and when the cabinet door 20′ is closed, the refrigerator door 102′ is closed simultaneously. When the refrigerator of this kind is placed into a cabinet, there is a strict requirement on the pushed-in depth thereof. If the actual installation size is greatly different from the theoretical value, there will occur the case where the cabinet door 20′ is closed in place, but the refrigerator door 102′ is not closed properly, or the case where the refrigerator door 102′ is closed in place, but the cabinet door 20′ is not closed properly. Therefore, during the practical installation process, it is necessary for the installer to repeatedly measure the distance in the depth direction between the refrigerator and the cabinet body in the process of pushing the refrigerator into the cabinet, so as to ensure that the installation size is correct. Such operation mode is time-consuming and laborious. It is difficult for a single person to implement such operation mode.